We Belong Together
by Ritta1310
Summary: U.A. Lily muda de casa e escola e vai para a mesma escola que James Potter, que para além de seu colega é seu visinho! James fica totalmente apixonado por ela mas Lily não quer dar o braço a torcer. Mas ele não desiste.  Tem mt   que o summary, acreditem
1. Apresentações

We Belong Together

APRESENTAÇÕES

**Narrador 1**

Provavelmente aquilo não devia ter acontecido. Se não tivesse acontecido eu não estaria aqui enfiada num carro rumo a uma nova escola nos confins da Inglaterra porque os meus pais querem que seja surpresa. Eu acho que tomaram as nossas atitudes como desculpa para mudar de casa, pois já estavam com vontade de mudar os ares a algum tempo…Não me costumo arrepender muitas vezes, porque normalmente eu não faço porcaria, aquilo, bem… tenho de admitir que foi mau… Não que ela não o merece-se! Não… isso era mais merecido do que nunca!

Bem, vocês devem estar a perguntar-se o que é que eu fiz de mal! Mas a primeira questão não é essa! A primeira é QUEM EU SOU? Bom, essa é fácil de responder…

Lily Annabeth Chase Evans. Completei 15 anos no dia 30 de Janeiro (estamos em Agosto). Vivi este tempo inteiro Stradford, mais a Norte, a terra de William Shakespeare. Os meus passatempos… humm… gosto de ler, ouvir música, bom… o que uma rapariga de 15 anos normalmente gosta! A minha aparência, bem acho que não é lá muito feia… Tenho os olhos verdes como o meu pai e o cabelo ruivo como o da minha mãe. O nariz ligeiramente arrebitado, lábios não muito carnudos, o meu tom de pele não é muito bronzeado mas também não é muito pálido.

Mudei de casa e escola devido a um pequeno desentendimento com a minha irmã mais velha, Petúnia. Ela acha-se a maior, e eu sinceramente não tenho paciência para pessoas assim! Por isso, a duas semana estávamos a discutir na cosinha e ela (inteligente… -.-') decidiu atirar-me uma tampa de panela a cabeça. Eu furiosa e despistada como sou, peguei num taxo e atirei-lho convencidíssima que estava vazio, mas na verdade o meu pai tinha-o acabado de tirar do fogão. Sim, a minha irmã ficou com queimaduras nas mãos por causa dói chá de tília do meu pai, que eu atirei pensando que estava vazio.

E é por isso que eu estou no carro.

O meu pai, é um professor de geologia que vai ensinar a universidade de Londres, a minha mãe trabalha numa empresa de roupa como assistente e foi movida para Londres também.

Felizmente não vou para um ambiente totalmente novo! Num campo de férias a um ano fiquei amiga de uma rapariga que estuda na mesma escola para onde eu vou agora! A escola, ou melhor o colégio, seria supostamente interno mas as instalações dos dormitórios estão em remodelação, por isso temos actividades até as 10 da noite, ou seja, a minha vida futura durante um ano resume-se ao colégio.

Deixei para trás os meus amigos e mudo para uma vida totalmente diferente. Não é propriamente agradável, por isso imaginem o meu estado de espírito? Pois é… Eu estou no banco de trás de um de uma carrinha cinzenta da Toyota, com o cotovelo apoiado na porta e a mão a segurar-me a cabeça. Estudado corporalmente por – típico sinal de _**TÉDIO! **_Nos meus ouvidos estavam os fones amarelos florescentes que a minha avó me tinha dado pelo Natal, onde uma música qualquer que dava na rádio que tinha incorporado no meu iPod dava a altos berros.

Do meu lado esquerdo Petúnia mandava mensagens a alguém e de vez em quando dava risadinhas agudas como as raparigas dos filmes colegiais. Aquela monstra quadrada não tinha cultura nenhuma! Aposto que em cada uma das mensagens que escreve deve haver pelo menos dois erros ortográficos! E as notas dela? Pff… ela não estuda e a percentagem que tem é só copia e cábulas! 45% a inglês, 55% a história, Educação Física e Desenho, 60% a matemática, francês… bem foces já estão a ver o filme. Os meus pais chateavam-se, claro! Mas resultava? Não… porque a única coisa que entra naquela cabeça deficiente são maquilhagem, penteados, rapazes e cochichos!

As minhas notas são boas! O mais baixo que tive o ano passado foi 80%! Acho que a escola é essencial para um bom futuro! Seja qual for a profissão!

Os meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela minha mãe a exclamar:

- Chegamos!

**Narrador 2**

Liguei o computador. Tinha de fazer uma redacção para inglês, uma composição sobre um livro que William Shakespeare. A stôra disse que não podia ser Romeu e Julieta por isso estava sem ideias… O Mooney já tinha feito a composição, claro. O Wormtail, estava a ser ajudado por Mooney, já o Padfoot, estava a deixar para o ultimo dia, ou seja, amanhã!

Bem, mas eu estou para aqui a falar e ainda nem falei de mim! O meu nome é James Potter, tenho 15 anos e faço 16 a dia 27 de Março. A minha aparência, bem, as raparigas costumam dizer que é linda… mas também não exageremos… Tenho o cabelo preto que nunca consegue estar penteado decentemente por cima dos olhos com um jeito para o lado, como dita a moda, olhos castanhos claros por de trás de uns óculos redondos que supostamente não seriam modernos… A minha vida: Bom, ando deste sempre no Colégio de Sundaily. Pode se dizer que sou popular, sim… Mas vocês devem também estar a pensar que eu tenho más notas… não! Costumo ter 75% a 85%. Eu ando também na equipa de futebol, eu e o Padfoot. Eu sou o capitão e avançado, e o Sirius é guarda-redes. E aqui está mais uma razão para eu ser popular, eu os meus amigos:

Sirius Black, ou como nós o chamamos, Padfoot (são alcunhas que demos a nós próprios em pequeninos e nunca as paramos de usar). O meu melhor amigo. Ah! Fugiu da casa por isso agora vive comigo e os meus pais. Gosta de se armar em garanhão da escola e eu e ele ficamos em primeiro lugar num concurso ridículo de: "Rapaz mais giro e Sexy de Sundaily". As raparigas acham-no charmoso, lindo, um deus grego, com os seus olhos cinzentos e o cabelo castanho sobre os olhos, um verdadeiro cavalheiro! E o Padfoot nunca se cansa de as ouvir dizer isso! Acho que faz crescer o seu ego. Mas tirando o seu ego e tal e coiso, ele é um tipo porreiro, divertido e nós não paramos de fazer porcaria da escola! É estimulante para os nervos. Principalmente, chatear o nosso amigo Snivellus! O Snivellus é um miúdo estranho, que anda pelos cantos a ler bandas desenhadas da guerra das estrelas. Usava roupa preta e capas compridas para além do seu cabelo preto oleoso que lhe dava pelos ombros e o enorme nariz de papagaio. O verdadeiro nome dele não é Snivellus, como é obvio (mas não deixava de ser engraçado… eheh…!). O nome dele é Serverus Snape. Um anormal… Podem chamar a isso bulling, mas nunca o ameaçamos com facas ou assim! Eram só uma partidinhas…Bom, voltando aos meus amigos…

Remus Lupin, ou Mooney. Ele é um tipo calmo que se dá bem com quase toda a gente. É estudioso e ajuda-nos sempre que pode. Não está na equipa mas vai sempre apoiar-nos. Não costuma participar muito nas nossas partidas porque é e sempre foi Delegado dos Alunos e não ficava muito bem visto a fazer coisas assim. Tem o cabelo claro e os olhos castanhos claros.

Peter Pedigrew, mais tratado por Wormtail. É nosso amigo desde o sexto ano, ri-se das nossas piadas e apoia-nos sempre. É baixinho, um pouco rechonchudo, com o cabelo castanho curtinho e umas bochechas rosadas, como um rato (daí o nome!). Sem ser muito mau, é provavelmente o menos popular do grupo.

Bom… agora que já vos falei um pouco da minha vida, já ficam a saber como eu sou.

Voltei-me para o computador para voltar a minha redacção que ainda nem sei do que vou fazer quando ouvi um barulho de carro lá fora. Levantei-me e fui até a minha janela que dava para a minha rua. Em frente da casa onde vivia a Senhora Barow, antes de se mudar para Manchester com os seus netos deixando a casa a venda, estava uma carrinha cinzenta da Toyota. Dos bancos da frente saiu uma senhora com mais ou menos 45 anos com o cabelo ruivo pelos ombros e uma roupa casual. Do lado do motorista saiu um homem de casaco de cabedal castanho uns óculos quadrados, barba mal feita com o cabelo castanho um pouco calvo.

"Vizinhos novos." Pensei.

Desviei as minhas atenções denovo para o computador sem sequer chegar a ver quem estava no banco de trás.

**Fim, do primeiro capitulo.**

**Malta, esta é a minha primeira tentativa em U.A. Por isso se não gostarem, não se queixem! **

**Bem, espero na mesma que tenham gostado, isto foi só as apresentações… não se esqueção.**

**Deixem reviews por favor.**

**Beijinhos**

**Ritta Prongs**


	2. O primeiro dia

O primeiro dia

**Lily Evans :**

Acordei no meu novo quarto, ás sete e 15 da manhã. Os meus pais já tinham feito as remodelações a uma semana. As paredes eram brancas com alguns posters, e fotografias. O meu quarto era no segundo andar onde uma varanda dava vista para o bairro. A minha cama com a colcha amarelo torrada simples,… Bom, era um quarto simples. Uma secretária simples, um puff simples, um armário com portas de correr e com um espelho simples, um candeeiro branco simples, uns cortinados simples… bem já estão ver a coisa.

Levantei-me e fui tomar banho numa casa de banho que era apenas minha e tinha uma aparência… adivinhem? Era incrível como logo no dia a seguir a minha chegada começavam as aulas. A minha mãe já tinha encomendado os livros. Sim, eu sei que disse que estávamos em Agosto, 31 de Agosto, e hoje é dia 1. O primeiro dia de aulas.

Vesti um top de alças verde escuro, e um casaco fino de botões branco, e uns jeans justos e umas sabrinas. Deixei o meu cabelo ruivo ondulado, solto, peguei nos livros e na mala/saco cinzenta de ombro com os meus cadernos e dociers ainda vazios e desci para o pequeno almoço.

Na cosinha, o meu pai fazia panquecas e a minha mãe dava algum dinheiro a Petúnia. E não, felizmente ela não andava na mesma escola que eu, mas apanhávamos o mesmo autocarro.

- Bom dia! – exclamei.

- Bom dia! – respondeu o meu pai e a minha mãe ao mesmo tempo.

Sentei-me nos bancos elevados que davam para a bancada e comecei a comer uma panqueca com açúcar e canela e um batido de morango.

- Pronta para o primeiro dia? – perguntou a minha mãe sorrindo.

Eu de boca cheia, encolhi os ombros. O que esperavam? Bem, vocês deviam estar a espera que eu não estivesse muito feliz por mudar de casa e assim, ou então estaria de mau humor por ter acordado tão cedo, a verdade é que eu acordo sempre cedo e bem humorada. E quanto a mudança, o que se pode fazer? Já cá estou! E até estava a precisar de mudar um bocado de ambiente, por isso…

Acabei de comer, recebi também algum dinheiro da minha mãe (a minha mesada).

- Adeus, meninas!

- Bom primeiro dia para as duas!

Despediram-se os meus pais.

- Obrigada! Adeus! – respondi.

A minha irmã ainda estava chateada com eles pelo meu castigo também se ter aplicado a ela. Ainda tinha as mãos ligadas por isso parecia uma múmia. Então olhou para mim, carrancuda e eu retribui o olhar de desprezo e saímos de casa.

**James Potter:**

Acordei com o horrível barulho do despertador a tocar.

Desliguei-o com a mão esquerda e mudei de posição pronto para voltar a dormir quando…

- James! Sirius! Acordem! O primeiro dia de aulas! – era a minha mãe a gritar do andar de baixo.

Virei-me de barriga para baixo e pus a almofada em cima da cabeça e voltei a tentar dormir. Ahhh… paz e sossego… Adormeci.

- JAMES! DESCE! SÃO 10 PARA AS OITO!

Revirei-me e resmunguei algo até que os meus olhos se abriram de repente. DEZ PARA AS OITO! Ahhhh! Levantei-me num pulo e olhei para o relógio. Dez para as oito! Dez para as oito! Dez para as oito! Dez para as oito! Dez para as oito! AHHHH! "Estou tão frito" pensei. O autocarro parte daqui a dez minutos! Aiiiii ai ai ai ai ai ai ai! Despi o pijama o mais depreca que consegui até tropecei.

- Au!

Exclamei ao bater no chão. Mas levantei-me logo! Vesti uma T-shirt qualquer que estava em cima da cadeira. Uns jeans do roupeiro. Os ténis habituais… olhei-me ao espelhoe e tentei pentear o cabelo. Óculos.

- Ah! Nã' dá! – resmunguei.

Corri pelo corredor até que cheguei ao meio das escadas e lembrei-me. LIVROS! Voltei a correr escada acima. Espereitei pela porta e peguei na mochila cinzenta que estava atafulhada em cima da secretária ainda aberta. Pelo caminho fechei-a. Quando cheguei a cozinha. Peguei na caneca e engoli metade do leite de uma vez só. Peguei numa maçã. E despedi-me dos meus pais. E vi Sirius na porta da entrada a chamar por mim.

- Prongs! Anda, meu! O autocarro deve estar quase a basar!

O Prongs sou eu claro! Agarrei a maçã com os dentes pus a mochila as costas e corri com Sirius aé ao autocarro que devia estar quase a fechar as portas quando eu entrei com o Padfoot.

Peguei na maçã e olhei em volta. Pois, porque os acentos são uns virados para os outros em pares excepto no fim onde uma fila de cinco lugares. Duas velhotas de frente para mim, um homem em frente para elas com um smoking cabelo branco grisalho a ler um jornal. No grupo de quatro do outro lado estava uma mulher de meia idade ao seu lado uma rapariga loira com mais ou menos cinco anos, e a sua frente um rapaz de sete agarrado a consola. No grupo de quatro do lado, de frente para mim estava uma rapariga com mais ou menos dezassete anos com cabelo castanho encostada a janela que ouvia música. A sua frente também a olhar para a janela e de costas para mim uma rapariga ruiva a ler. No par da frente das raparigas estavam vazios então eu e Sirius sentamo-nos. Eu estava atrás da rapariga que lia, a única coisa que reparei foi uma aura perfumada a morangos naturais como aqueles que caiem mesmo bem nas noites escaldantes do verão tropical.

O autocarro arrancou deixando para trás o meu bairro. Dez minutos depois estava-mos em Sundailly.

**Lily Evans:**

Olhei lá para fora e vi uma escadaria com corrimões de ferro onde adolescentes conversavam com mochilas ao ombro e livros na mão. Por cima da porta onde estava um placar onde escrito em letras garrafais " Escola básica e secundária de Sundailly"

O autocarro parou. Levantei-me e senti alguém a levantar-se atrás de mim, as portas abriram-se esperei que dois rapazes saíssem do autocarro. Deviam ser de Sundailly. Não lhes vi as caras mas eram pouco mais altos que eu.

**You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
It's the morning of your very first day  
You say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
Try and stay out of everybody's way  
It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here  
For the next four years in this town  
Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
You know I haven't seen you around before  
**

Andei pelo corredor com paredes tapadas por cacifos amarelados onde mais alunos se juntavam. Olhei para um papel que me deram na inscrição da escola. O meu cacifo era o 134. Olhei para os cacifos a minha volta o número era o 20. Como iria eu encontrar o meu cacifo no meio de tantos?

- Posso ajudar?

Olhei para o meu lado onde um rapaz de cabelos castanhos claros e uns olhos cor de mel sorria. Eu sorri e respondi:

- Sim, na realidade estava a procura do meu cacifo…

- Ahh… és nova não és?

- Errr… sim.

- Bem vinda a escola! Remus Lupin, prazer.

- Lily Evans.

Parecia ser bom rapaz por isso deixei que me ajuda-se.

O Remus indicou-me o caminho mais fácil e paramos em frente a um cacifo num corredor totalmente diferente.

- Obrigada…

- De nada! Se precisares de mais alguma coisa é só avisar!

Sorri e ouvi alguém a chamar:

- MOONEY!

Olhei para Remus e este respondeu a seja quem for:

- TO A IR! – Olhou para mim e disse: - vemo-nos por aí!

- Adeus.

Remus saiu do meu campo de visão e eu abri o cacifo. Coloquei lá alguns livros e olhei para o horário:

**segunda-feira**

**08:45 – 10:30 Inglês (sala 45D)**

**11:00 – 11:45 Biologia (Sala 21B)**

**11:45 – 13:00 Almoço (opcional)**

**13:00 – 14:45 Matemática ( Sala 19A)**

Suspirei, tirei os livros de inglês, o caderno e o estojo e olhei em volta. "E agora? Onde raios vou encontrar a Sala 45D"

Foi então que ouvi alguém chamar-me:

- LILY! LILY EVANS?

Virei-me e vi uma rapariga de cabelos loiros enncaracolados até ao peito, com os olhos azuis claros e uma roupa casual. Era ela. Marelene. A minha amiga do campo.

Ela correu até mim e abraçou-me. Eu um pouco encavacada abracei-a devolta.

- Como estás? – perguntou ela.

- Errr… vai-se indo… E tu?

- Estou óptima! Estas a gostar da escola.

Eu ri-me um pouco.

- Marlene, cheguei aqui a 20 minutos…

- Por favor, não me chames Marlene… Sinto-me formal demais. Lene é mais casual!

- Ok… Lene.

- E deixa-te de formalidades! Nós ainda somos amigas, não é?

- Pois… - eu anui – tens razão.

- Então qual é a tua primeira aula?

- Errr… Inglês, Sala 45D…

- A sério? Eu também!

Ouvi-mos o toque de entada e Lene guiou-me pelos corredores, escadas, e salas de convívio de Sundailly até chegara-mos a uma sala de aula totalmente branca com mesas de dois e um quadro interactivo. Na secretária da frente um homem baixo e gordinho com uma barba mal feita e totalmente branca tal como o seu cabelo e sobrancelhas.

A sala já tinha algumas pessoas. Eu e Lene sentamo-nos uma ao lado da outra e o professor deu inicio a aula.

**'Cause when you're fifteen and  
Somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen feeling like  
There's nothing to figure out  
But count to ten, take it in  
This is life before you know  
Who you're gonna be  
Fifteen**

**Fim do Segundo capitulo.**

**A música a negrito é a Fifteen da Taylor Swift.**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Obrigada pela review, Bia!**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS!**

**Bjs**

**Ritta Prongs**


	3. De primeira vista

De primeira vista

A vida não é fácil no mundo da língua Inglesa e a ainda é pior quando estás numa escola totalmente diferente. Como é obvio, tomei apontamentos de tudo o que a stôra disse (que fosse relevante). Lene passava a aula a rabiscar qualquer coisa no canto da folha, que aparentava ser um "S" e um "B" circundados por corações e caneta de gel cor-de-rosa. Pensei em mais tarde lhe perguntar o que significava mas por em quanto mantive-me quieta.

Quando a aulas da manhã terminaram, colocamos tudo no cacifo e quando nos preparava-mos para ir par o refeitório um rapariga de cabelos castanhos e compridos apareceu com uma outra rapariga de cabelos castanhos escuros pelos ombros. A primeira tinha os olhos cinzentos como o fumo com um formato amendoado e a pele pouco morena. A segunda tinha os olhos castanhos escuros como o cabelo e tinha uma pele bronzeada e dourada.

- Oh! Estas são a Annabell – indicando a rapariga de olhos cinzentos que me sorriu amigável – e esta é a Alice – apontou para a outra.

- Olá… - disse eu. – Lily Evans.

- Oh! És nova não és? – perguntou Alice com uma voz alegre.

- Sim, sou.

- Vieste de onde? – interrogou Annabell. Eu sorri e respondi.

- Stradford.

- Ohhh! É onde William Shakespeare nasceu não é? Quem me dera poder ir lá um dia…! – disse Annabell sonhadora.

- Pois, é que aqui a Annabell, - falou Alice para mim – é toda virada para os conhecimentos e assim… e adora viajar por isso não vai parar de te chatear sobre Sradford e assim…

Eu e Lene rimo-nos e Annabell lançou um olhar irritado a Alice.

- Olha quem fala! – ripostou a outra - Quem é que passou um mês no ano passado a dizer "Mal posso esperar para ir de férias para Manshester com o Frank!" ou "O Frank ainda não me ligou sobre as malas para as férias" ou então "Ai, meninas…! O que acham que eu deva levar para as férias em Bath com o Frank… o vertido azul ou o vermelho?" ou ainda…

Annabell calou-se assim que levou com o livro de Matemática de Alice na nuca. Alice esta totalmente corada e Annabell queixava-se em quanto massajava o local onde Alice lhe tinha acertado.

Marlene virou-se para mim e disse:

- A Alice namora com o Frank, é um rapaz cá do colégio.

Alice sorriu muito e agarrou-me pelo braço:

- Eu apresento-to um dia! Mas agora vamos comer!

Alice puxou-me pela escola até chegar-mos ao refeitório. Pegámos nos tabuleiros e escolhemos a comida. Depois eu olhei em volta. O refeitório tinha a parede oposta a da onde estava a comida coberta de janelas com vista para umas casas. O tecto era alto com lâmpadas florescentes, e as mesas eram redondas algumas com seis lugares outras com oito. Alice, Marlene e Annabell dirigiram-se para uma mesa vazia de seis. Lene olhou por cima do ombro para mim e chamou-me. Assim que nos senta-mos eu olhei em volta e as meninas começaram a explicar-me quem é que eram as pessoas e porque estavam sentadas com… seja quem for…!

- Aqueles ali – disse Lene apontando para um grupo de miúdos e miúdas vestidos de preto e a comerem como se fosse a ultima refeição das suas vidas – São os Malfoy e os Black. São uns anormais que têm a mania que são bons. Gostam de implicar com todos os que lhe apareçam a frente e a quem diga que eles têm facas e assim… E aquele que não se encaixa – apontou para um miúdo de cabelos pretos oleosos até aos ombros com uma expressão infeliz que olhou repentinamente para mim com uns olhos negros profundos – é o Serverus Snape. É da mesma laia que os Malfoy e os Black.

- Aquelas – Apontou Alice para uma mesa onde um grupo de raparigas dava risadinhas e mostravam umas as outras o telemóvel. Tinham comida a frente mas não comiam nada. – são, digamos as "tias" da escola. São daquele grupo de raparigas populares, que andam na claque e todos os rapazes querem namorar com elas e que depois de comer vão todas em conjunto vomitar a casa de banho! – acrescentou isto com um sorriso irónico.

- E aqueles são… - apontou para uma mesa só de rapazes que riam um pouco broncos mas pareciam ter um aspecto fixe e eram claramente atraentes. – a equipa de futebol, acho que estão todos ali excepto…

- Ah! Lá estão eles! – Exclamou Lene entusiasmedíssima atravessando o braço a minha frente com um entusiasmo um pouco bruto.

Ela apontou para um grupo de quatro rapazes. Um deles era baixinho e um pouco cheiinho com o cabelo rapadinho junto a cabeça.

- Esse é o Peter Pedigrew. É só amigo. Aproveita Lily porque estás a olhar para os rapazes mais populares da escola. O do lado é o Re…

- Remus Lupin. – completei olhando para ela entusiasmada. Afinal era a única pessoa que conhecia. Annabell corou e gaguejou algo como:

- C-conhece-lo?

- Sim, foi ele que me levou ao cacifo hoje de manhã antes de encontrar a Lene.

- Pois… continuando… - avançou Lene e eu voltei a olhar apara os rapazes – O Remus é o tipo de rapaz que toda a gente gosta, é óptimo para desabafar, é amigo de todos, um tipo certinho que não costuma participar muito nas brincadeiras dos amigos, é delegado dos alunos, a Annabell tem uma paixoneta por ele desde o sétimo ano…

- Ei! – protestou Annabell mas nós ignoramo-la.

- O que está a frente dele, - Apontou para um rapaz extremamente atraente com cabelo preto com jeito para o lado por cima dos olhos azuis claros que sorria mostrando os dentes brancos, perfeitos. – Esse é o Sirius Black. – Poderia jurar ter ouvido Lene a suapirar mas quando me virei para ela parecia normalíssima.

- Mas tu não disseste que os Black eram estranhos e assim?

- Ele é a excepção, fugiu de casa. Está na equipa de futebol, e metade das raparigas o venera, ele também é um pouco parvo, pois sai com quase todas e depois despedaça-lhes o coração, mas o que é facto é que uma vez apaixonado por Sirius Black nunca mais se gosta de mais ninguém.

- Era por isso que estavas a desenhar "SB" na aula de Inglês? – perguntei inocentemente.

Parva fui eu pois Alice e Annabell endireitaram-se de repente na cadeira arregalaram os olhos olharam para mim e depois para Lene que estava vermelha como um tomate. De repente ela começou-se a rir de uma maneira um pouco propositada e pôs-me a mão no ombro dizendo para as outras:

- AH! Ah! Ah! Muita graça, Lily! Já me tinha esquecido como as tuas piadas tinham graça…! Não é? Ahahaha!

- Mas… - comecei eu até ser interrompida por uma valente pisadela. E entendi que aquele era o momento certo para eu me calar.

- Continuando… O da frente é o James Potter. Já deve ter beijado quase todas as raparigas da Escola e a outra metade que não anda atrás de Sirius anda atrás do James…- de súbito a voz de Lene tornou-se distante ao eu cruzar olhares com o rapaz que me tinham acabado de mostrar. Os olhos castanho avelã o cabelo preto revolto por cima dos olhos por de trás dos óculos a maneira de andar descontraída. Senti um arrepio a percorrer-me a espinha ao sentir o olhar dele em mim.

**James Potter:**

Falava descontraidamente na fila do almoço com Sirius quando senti um olhar afixar-me. Olhei em volta e reparei numa cara totalmente nova. Tinha cara como uma daquelas ninfas mitológicas ou daquelas princesas dos contos de fada. O cabelo ruivo ondulado caia-lhe no ombro de uma forma natural, os olhos verdes como a relva fresca coberta de gotas de orvalho. Senti o peito a inchar e nunca tinha sentido nada do género.

Então ela virou a cara e eu senti-me a voltar a terra depois de uma viagem de sonho. Sirius olhou para mim e disse indignado:

- Prongs! Deixas-te os putos todos passarem a frente, meu!

- Errr… - ainda estava um pouco gago.

Olhei de volta para a nuca da rapariga ruiva e sorri para mim mesmo. Decidi mostrar-lhe um pouco do James no seu máximo! Ia a chegar ao local de tirar acomida quando senti Sirius a chamar-me com a mão. O Snivellus vinha pelo caminho preparava-se para ir buscar mais um prato de comida. Eu troquei um olhar divertido com Sirius. Snape tirou um pouco mais de sopa e quando passou ao nosso lado, Sirius estica o pé fingindo-se inocente e o Snape espalha-se no meio do chão, caindo de boca com o cabelo e roupa coberta de sopa. A escola desatou as gargalhadas. Toda a gente parou para olhar o que eu e o Sirius fazíamos ao Snape.

Eu comecei-me a rir destacando-me da multidão saindo da fila com Sirius.

- Snivellus, estás mais bonito hoje! Finalmente decidiste comprar um champô? – gozei eu.

Sim, eu sou um pouco cruel mas o Snape não facilitava nada as coisas. Toda a gente se riu. Snape levantou-se irritado e ameaçou-me mas eu não liguei. Snape desapareceu por de trás da porta do corredor que dava para a casa de banho. Quando dei por mim estava fora da fila com Sirius mas nesse momento três raparigas loiras de cabelos loiros escorridos, top's de decotes baixos, mini saias e saltos altos enormes com maquilhagem aproximaram-se de mim e de Padfood com dois tabuleiros com comida.

- Ah! "Lady's"! – começou Sirius.

- Olá, Six – sorriram para Sirius depois olhara para mim sorridentes – Jay!

Nunca dissera mas detestava quando me chamavam "Jay"…

- Nós tiramos-vos a comida! – disse outra entregando-me um tabuleiro. Era pizza com rodelas de chouriço. Eu sorri para a rapariga e disse:

- Jennelle, tu sabes escolher bem!

Ela corou e deu uma risadinha. Eu e Padfoot despedimo-nos das raparigas e fomo-nos sentar com Mooney e Peter.

Sentei-me virado para as costas da rapariga ruiva.

**Lily Evans**

- Lily! O James está a fixar-te.

Eu de vagar olhei por cima do ombro e o rapaz denominado James Potter abriu um sorriso enorme passou a mão pelo cabelo e piscou-me o olho. Eu já tinha visto como é que ele era com a sua remuneraçãozinha de popularidade a momentos atrás. Revirei os olhos e virei-me para as meninas que me olhavam com uma expressão interrogatória.

- Tu reviraste os olhos?

- Yah. – Respondi indiferente começando a comer a minha fatia de pizza.

Elas olharam umas para as outras espantadas.

- Tu reviras-te os olhos quando _O _James Potter te piscou o olho? – verificou Alice.

Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça sem grande preocupação. Elas continuaram incrédulas.

- Olhem, - comecei eu – eu já topei o estilo dele.

- Já? – disse Lene.

- Yah! Anda por aqui como se mandasse em tudo! Vocês viram como ele humilhou aquele pobre rapaz…

- Eles fazem aquilo a séculos! – defendeu Alice

- Mais me dás razão! Eu acho isso ridículo! É cruel! Gostava que vos fizessem isso?

- Não, mas… é o Snape, Lily! Nós sabemos como ele é! – era a vez de Marlene.

- E como é? – Ripostei

- Ele é… bem… estranho!

- E só por ser estranho não tem o direito de ser humilhado! E aquelas raparigas todas atrás dele…

- Ele é, tipo,_ irresistível _para algumas raparigas!

- Mas ele gosta de toda aquela atenção dá para ver! – Disse eu

- Quem não gosta?

- Olha, se tu gostasses de um rapaz e ele te fizesse isto mesmo que não gostasse de ti como te sentias?

- Mas como é que sabes que ele não gosta daquela rapariga?

Senti uma súbita raiva não percebi muito bem porque.

- Mesmo que gostasse seria errado piscar-me o olho asseguir!

Elas suspiraram. Eu era teimosa.

- Nós conhecemos o James e ele é um tipo fixe!

- Fixe não haja dúvida, mas idiota parece ser.

- Lily…

- Tu própria disseste que ele já tinha beijado quase todas as raparigas. É convencido pela maneira que anda e se comporta. Humilha os outros e rebaixa-os porque são estranhos. E faz-se a todas. Acho que já vi o suficiente para saber que não vou querer nada com ele nem como amigo! Detesto pessoas assim…

- Não podes fazer uma leitura só assim á primeira vista. – Foi a primeira vez que Annabell argumentou.

- As pessoas são como os livros. Basta ler a contra-capa para saber se o conteúdo é bom ou não. E por muitas qualidades que ele tenha eu não consigo viver com aqueles defeitos. Nem de olhar.

**Fim do capitulo 3!**

**Obrigada pela review, Bia.**

**Bjs**

**Ritta Prongs**


	4. A primeira tentativa de James

A primeira tentativa do James

**James Potter:**

O dia passou mais rápido do que eu pensava mas infelizmente não voltei a ver a ver a ruiva do refeitório. Não sei bem porquê mas não conseguia deixar de pensar nela… em Biologia fiz uma reacção química verde musgo com um brilho intenso que comparei aos seus olhos, e o meu caderno era justamente laranja o que me deixou ainda mais irritado comigo mesmo. Não disse nada a Sirius, nem a Remus nem a Peter. No fim da ultima aula, eu, Remus e Sirius íamos para a minha casa e a do Sirius fazer os trabalhos de casa daquele dia.

Caminhamos pelo colégio até chegar-mos a paragem. Não estava lá muita gente, mas reconheci automaticamente um cabelo ruivo ondulado que estava sentado no banco com um livro na mão. Nós chegamos junto da paragem e ela levantou o olhar e eu pude ver os seus lindíssimos olhos verdes… Então ela sorriu e disse "olá". Mas não era a mim, nem a Sirius mas sim a Remus. Quando ela voltou a encarar o livro eu olhei para Remus que estava ao meu lado e afastamo-nos um pouco pois Sirius tinha ido falar com uma loira do outra lado da ruiva:

- Tu conhece-la? – sussurrei.

- Sim, é uma nova aluna.

- Jura? E eu nem tinha reparado! – comentei irónico. Voltei ao meu tom de voz normal – como se chama?

- Porque não lhe perguntas tu?

Eu ia-me perparar para lhe responder quando não saiu nada. Eu? James Potter com _vergonha?_ Isso _é _uma vergonha!

- Uau, Prongs… deve ser a primeira vez que tens vergonha de ir falar com uma rapariga.

- Er….oh! Não é nada disso… - neguei eu.

- Então o que é?

- Errr… é…

- É?

- Não interessa! Vai-me dizer o nome dela ou não?

Ele sorriu para si e respondeu-me:

- Lily Evans.

"Lily" o nome ecoo-me na cabeça. Como a flor… Estava tão perdido nos meus pensamentos que nem vi o autocarro chegar…

As portas abriram-se. O autocarro estava muito mais cheio do que da primeira vez. Nós fomos os últimos a entrar. Só havia três lugares muito distanciados. Um ao lado de um homem com compras na mão na ultima fila, um junto a uma velhota gordinha junto a janela do lado contrario ao outro lugar e no par na frente junto a ruiva, Lily Evans.

Sirius já estava a preparar-se para se sentar ao lado dela quando Remus o parou e mandou-o sentar-se ao pé da velhota. Amuado, Sirius foi, e eu fiquei com o lugar. Passei as mãos pelo cabelo e respirei fundo. Sentei-me e disse:

- Olá.

- Olá.

Respondeu ela sem deixar de olhar para o livro que lia empenhadamente.

- És a Lily Evans não é?

- Se sabes para que é que perguntas-te?

A resposta estranhou-me um pouco pois normalmente as raparigas não eram assim tão duras comigo.

- Eu sou James Potter, mas pressuponho que já saibas isso! – e dei um dos meus melhores sorrisos.

Ela olhou-me de olhos semi-cerrados e uma expressão desaprovadora o que me pôs um pouco nervoso. A rapariga revirou os olhos e voltou a olhar para o livro.

- Gostas de ler? – arrisquei perguntar.

- Se não gostasse porque é que o estaria a fazer?

- Errr… podia ser um trabalho ou assim.

Ela continuou a expressão irritada quando mostrou a capa do livro onde uma arvore de gelo se encontrava no meio de um prado de neve e eu li em voz alta:

- "A profecia de gelo". **(N/A: é inventado por mim este livro não existe. ;) ) **

- Isto parece-te para um trabalho?

- Nem por isso, ruiva.

- Não me chames isso.

- Não gostas de alcunhas?

- Não dadas por ti.

Fiquei um pouco encavacado. Ela estava a rejeitar-me! Inspirei fundo e sorri:

- Porquê? Sou giro, cavalheiro, inteligente, _beijo bem_…

Ela estremeceu e eu gostei desse efeito. Mas assim que olhou para mim revirou os olhos e disse:

- Humildade a parte, não?

- Eu sou humilde!

- Sim…! Nota-se! Olha, vamos deixar uma coisa bem esclarecida: eu não quero saber de nada do que tu fazes ou deixas de fazer, não quero saber o que tu és porque até já entendi, e se não reparas-te eu estou a _tentar_ ler!

Eu ri-me e ela revirou os olhos outra vez e começou a ler. Durante um minuto não falei mas depois disse:

- Gostas de comida italiana?

- O que é que tu tens haver com isso?

- Eu conheço um restaurante italiano muito bom aqui perto.

- E?

- Queres sair comigo?

Ele voltou a fechar o livro e revirou os lhos pela terceira vez.

- Tu percebes-te alguma coisa do que eu te disse?

- Errr… grande parte.

- Então já devias saber a resposta!

- E qual é?

Mais uma vez ela revirou os olhos. E disse para ela mesma:

- Graças a Deus que esta é a minha paragem…

- A minha também! – Disse eu com entusiasmo e sem parar de sorrir.

- O quê? – exclamou ela com um ar um pouco assustado.

Eu desatei a rir.

- A minha casa é o número 60! – disse eu.

- Meus Deus, diz-me que isto é um pesadelo. – pediu ela com a cara entarrada entre as mãos.

- Tu és os novos vizinhos! – exclamei.

- Que _má _conclusão… - comentou ela

Eu voltei a rir-me. Esta miúda tinha graça sempre irritada comigo.

O autocarro parou e ela apressou-se a sair e eu corri atrás dela. E antes de passar o portão da casa eu segurei-a pelo braço:

- Espera!

- O que é agora? – disse ela visivelmente irritada. Não sei por quê mas era tão engraçado vela assim.

- Ainda não me disseste se querias sair comigo ou não…

- Não. – disse apenas tentando entrar em casa, mas eu tinha mais força.

A minha boca abriu em "o" e senti um peso no estômago. Ela tinha-me dito "não"! Nunca ninguém me tinha dito eu não!

- P-porquê? – balbuciei.

Ela virou-se para mim e disse:

- Porque és um convencido, que humilha as pessoas que são diferentes que tu, que achas que és o maior, mas na verdade és arrogante, idiota, convencido e com a mania que as raparigas te amam sempre…

Fiquei sem palavras. Deixei que ela soltasse o meu braço e entrando em casa batendo-me com a porta na cara.

Fui para minha casa. Remus e Sirius esperavam-me à porta a conversar. Quando cheguei ao pé deles Remus perguntou:

- Então?

- Ela… ela… disse _**não**_.

- Não? Como assim? – perguntou Sirius

- Eu convidei-a para sair e ela disse não!

- O QUÊ? – exclamou Sirius – James Potter, levou um NÃO! Ahahahahahahahah!

- Não tem graça. – disse eu ainda um pouco afectado.

- Estás a perder o jeito, Prongs! – disse o meu melhor amigo divertidíssimo.

- NÃO TEM GRAÇA! – exclamei irritado.

- O que vais fazer? – perguntou Remus.

- Recuar, claro! – disse Sirius.

- Nem pensar nisso! – disse eu.

- O quê? – Foi a vez do Remus ficar espantado.

- Isto agora é pessoal! Eu vou sair com aquela rapariga!

- É, é… - comentou Sirius.

- Eu vou sair com ela! Vocês vão ver!

Subimos para o meu quarto e quando Remus foi ajudar a minha mãe com o jantar (sim ele ia ficar para jantar) e Sirius voltou para o seu quarto eu sentei-me na secretária e escrevi:

**Plano para conquistar Lily Evans**

**Fase 1 – NÃO DESISTIR!**

**Fase 2 – Não deixar mais ninguém sair com ela. **

**Fase 3 – Enviar flores e bombons.**

**Fase 4 – Fazer ciúmes**

**Faze 5 – Trata-la como uma princesa!**

**Fim do capitulo.**

**Este foi o capitulo do James! XD**

**Também tem direito… ;)**

**Obrigada pelas reviews (NeS MoOnEy e Bia Padfoot)**

**Deixem a vossa opinião.**

**Bjs:**

**Ritta Prongs**


End file.
